The extended second life of Bree Tanner (Revised)
by EllibasterCaper
Summary: Bree Tanner was going to be killed, just like the other vampires who died in the clearing. Jane wouldn't spare her, even though the yellow-eyed vampires negotiated. She only hoped that she'll be able to see Diego again if there really was an afterlife. Except, she wasn't executed by Felix. She was saved. By Fred. The fool!
1. Synopsis

**The extended second life of Bree Tanner (Revised Version)**

In _Stephenie Meyer's eclipse novella_, Bree Tanner, one of the newborn vampires created by Victoria to hunt down Bella, died in the end of her story. She had surrendered to Carlisle, and was denied by Jane the second chance to live her second life.

She had died mourning over Diego's death, died satisfied over Riley and _her __(Victoria's)_ death in the mind-reader's hands, died regretful for not making a run for it with Fred who can make her invisible and safe. They could have traveled the world, and explored this new _real_– more real now because they now know the truth and rules– world of vampires together. But Diego was dead; there'll always be a missing part in Bree.

In this revised version of the _novella_, Bree is given the chance that rightly belongs to her– an extended life with new rules, and a world to explore without deceit.

When she surrendered to the Cullens, and was going to be executed by Felix, the unexpected happened. Fred – the smart and cautious fellow newborn vampire that helped her survive the small vicious world of the newborns – saved her. She knows that he's brave, but would he really be _that_ brave for _her_, a mere newborn vampire that had only shared her books with him and spent some companionable time with him in the hunt?

Follow Fred and Bree make their own adventure through the world of vampires. Watch them learn how much freedom will cost them. Perhaps they'll learn to respect life, as the Cullens have. Or, maybe, they'll hunger for the mortals and just be smart enough to get what they want without overbearing the rule. Watch how they're mold by fate and circumstances into a transformation they hadn't anticipated coming.


	2. Prologue

_Prologue_

Chances.

Are they worth to have in the price of another life? What if the life to be jeopardized in exchange for the extension of your life belongs to the one that saves you?

That is actually often the case, isn't it? A life for a life. Even though the payment is not to be extinguished in the same way.

It is the greatest drama of books, theaters, and movies. It sounded very… _dramatic_ to me. _Cliché_ even.

But not anymore.

Not when I now experience it first-hand. Not when I realize that the thing we are going to pay for is far too great not to be paid.

Not when the chances showed us a life full of endless chances. Not when I don't want to let go of that life.

Not when I might take it away from a friend.

Chances.

I also realized that all of this chance will only be worth to live with a companion.

The only thing I can do is to take the risk. As I have taken the chances. I cannot let myself lose, because if I do, I lose everything.


	3. Chapter 1

_One_

_Diego. _

That name brings back painful memories and a longing in my chest. It's been three days now, since the sacrificing battle of the newborns. I'd been there, in the middle of the sound of tearing flesh and the sickening sweet smell of burning vampires. I remember feeling it in my bones: the guttural shrieks for survival and the haunting abrupt silence in the clearing after the strange soft padded-foot creatures and the yellow-eyed vampires killed every one of them.

Riley had lied to us. The yellow-eyes weren't bad vampires. They weren't trying to steal our territory. He manipulated us – them, Raoul's gang and Kristie's gang, for his Victoria: _her._

He _killed_ the person that was probably the only person that really cared for him. He killed _Diego._

My lips curl into an angry snarl at the mere thought. After the horror and grief that overwhelmed me in reaching this conclusion at the clearing while searching for Diego, I'd been consumed by anger. There had been dampers to it, but it hasn't come into fading yet. Even knowing Riley's death has not been enough.

I catch a flicker to my side, just a little twitch of movement but I still saw it. I turn my head and stare back at Fred.

"You alright?"

I turn my head away, my snarl melting into contours of pain. I try to hide it from him because I know it will make him uncomfortable. It is most likely that he doesn't know anything about comforting a girl. What do I know, really? I barely know anything about him. We've barely talked in the past three days. And I don't want to be a burden, when I owe him my life.

"I'm alright," I answer in a curt tone. Immediately, I feel guilty about the way I have been talking to him. There's not much change in my voice since the day he saved me from the clearing. I know that if I talk with longer sentences, though, I'll probably give away my pain. I try to change the subject, my voice softening a little. "Where next?"

I can feel Fred's considering gaze on my face.

"What?" I ask. He's probably assessing if I'm a liability now. Maybe he changed his mind, unsatisfied with my company, and he's going to leave me alone after all.

Surprisingly, the idea doesn't frighten me. Maybe that is what I want: to be nonexistent. Maybe I've been subconsciously hoping to meet Diego one more time again – if there's ever a life after this second one I have. Since I'm a _vampire_, the idea is not completely outrageous. But would it be too much already? Being immortal should cancel out that possibility for us. It seems too much to have another chance for life after immortality.

Although, I admit, despite the lack of conversation, I'll miss Fred's comforting presence.

Fred doesn't answer immediately. He just stands beside me and lets the gears of his head turn. We were outside a small car shop: _C&R._ And the sun has just set down from the sky.Fred had been checking a white Lamborghini in the shop just a few minutes ago.

"We need a car for traveling in the day," he had said, while appraising the ostentatious car. "More inconspicuous,"

I thought about how ironic that was. The car is obviously luxurious. Wouldn't that be catching attention? When he saw my face, he flashed me a grin.

"Not this one," he jerked his chin at the direction of the car. "We still have to find a way to earn money. We can't afford this."

I just nodded.

I don't feel impatient now, though he's probably trying to decide whether to throw me alone to the street, or surrender me to the… Volturi.

That would be highly convenient to him. He'll be getting to the good side of the Volturi after surrendering a rogue criminal vampire, and though the scary girl on the hood – meaning Jane – would probably tell on him for saving me, the leader will be interested in him. I bet no one has ever escaped the punishers. He'll be definitely impressed by Fred. Maybe he'll be lenient and give Fred a chance.

Fred's strong. He has the _extra sense _or _gift_ that some vampires have.

This exception varies from one another. One can read minds – like the red-haired boy I'd encountered in the clearing – another can see the future. Fred's _extra sense_ is to make people – both vampires and ordinary humans – not notice him by repulsing them for no reason at all. They just can't look at his direction. But it's just in the mind. It's very ironic, actually. Fred's _handsome_, even more than an average vampire.

What's more amazing is he can also control it: how strong it will be or how long the person won't be able to think about him – not just cause it. He can also stretch his talent, so that he can protect another person. Though it wears him out, he can also protect more than one person.

He's very strong. The Volturi might see that…

or not.

Based on the conversation Jane and the yellow-eyes exchanged, while I'd been waiting fearfully for the next wave of torture on the ground near a fire, the Volturi's the vampire police. And I heard Jane said that they don't give second chances.

Even in my numb state, I can't stop the shudder that travels down my spine. I'd rather he throws me to the street.

Fred raises a brow. "You're not cold, are you?" There's amusement twinkling in his eyes, but I can see the wariness behind them, too. That doesn't surprise me. Fred's a sensitive person.

He knows I'm still not over Diego's death.

What surprises me, though, is that he's joking with me. My mourning must have been long enough for him already, that he's forced to try coaxing me from sulking. This brings guilt tumbling down on me again.

I give him a small smile. "I can manage," I say.

Relieved of being able to pull out a normal response from me, he tells me what's in his mind.

"I was thinking where you'd want to go," he says. This shouldn't have taken me by surprise. We're traveling together; of course, he'll ask for a piece of my mind eventually.

I think about it. So far, we'd just been traveling around and farther from where we've been when we were still with the gang. Even though I know that Fred's only asking me about a place I have never seen before and would want to, the question weighs down on me, somehow.

My mind flashes back to the yellow-eyed family – they're more like a family, really, than a coven. How they know the boundaries of the vampire world, and how the red-haired parried with Jane in words in the eerily silent battleground. How the Jane sounded when she talked about, or talked to, the family. Even the way she looked at the leader, _Carlisle,_ with mixed frustration and confusion, has something in it. And the clear, high voice that spoke like she knows the future… _Alice_ affected her so much more – not in a good way.

And I remember the human girl with the mind reader. _Bella._ Is she already changed into a vampire? Is she now a Newborn? Jane hadn't been able to hurt her. Is she as strong as Fred?

Beside me, Fred suddenly stiffens. He turns to me with an aggravated expression.

"Bree, we need to move" he tells me. He's already walking in rapid paces, loosely holding my arm in his huge hand, pulling me away. "Someone's following us,"

My blood turns cold at what he said.

The Volturi.

We turn to run.


End file.
